Bang
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Life is never simple, especially the life of a Saiyan hybrid and his fiancée. One disaster after another and only a few months before their wedding. What lies ahead for the young demi-saiyan and his fiancé? Only time can tell.


**Brought to you by caught in a moment**

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Only three gunshots fired throughout the large meadow in the centre of the woods, the breeze of air began to cry as it sped up, mourning the poor victim of the bangs. The trees whispered callously, yet when they felt the eyes of the being that shot the guns on them, they came to a halt. Everything was silent; there was a large pile of dust floating up from the sky where the guns were fired.

It began to clear slightly; the first body was the shadow of a man standing tall, a revolver in each hand. As the dust began to clear, a smile stretched across his manic face. His moustache twitched up and down as his facial features became more and more noticeable, a large crescent shaped scar stretched down from the corner of right side of his lip down to the bottom of his jaw. He had a medium-shaped nose, which was pointed a little too far up to be considered normal. It was when it got to his eyes- the cold blood-thirsty eyes of a killer. It was as though you were looking into the deepest part of hell, where the floor was thick of the inhabitant's blood mixed in with the decay of human bodies. His eyes were not human; the deep blood red was a colour not natural to one.

The smile on his bloodthirsty face seemed to drop as the dust cleared more. At first his aim was a bit of, shooting the loose dirt on the ground instead of his prey, but he was sure his third shot definitely hit, yet here he was standing and another figure with broad shoulders was in front of him. A few seconds before this figure hadn't been here and in its place was a petite girl. What type of magic was this? He had made sure that there was no one around for miles when he was luring the girl here. This man couldn't be here, it was practically impossible for someone to get past his cameras. He should have gotten a signal, but alas he didn't. By now the dust completely cleared as he was greeted by a man with a large scowl stretched across his face, his target standing behind the man. She pressed her chest up against his back as she clenched onto his practically perfect body. Her black hair glistened under the summer's sun while her face was bright red and resembled a tomato ever so slightly. The man with the moustache began to stare at the boy; it was as though his body was chiselled out of marble. Each feature was ever so delicate yet defined, but he knew that the boy wasn't delicate. He watched as the boy let go of his clenched fist, the third bullet dropped to the ground as the attempted killer began to sweat.

"What... but how... what are you?" he gasped as he stepped back a few feet, in the process he lifted up his revolver and aimed it at the black-haired boy. "Step back... or I'll shoot... I will... honest!"

"I'm your worst nightmare, especially if you try to hurt the people I love." The man stepped forward towards the moustache guy; he could feel the sheer power escalating of the boy's body and began to shake.

This boy wasn't human, but in fact some kind of monster, being about six metres away from him and he still felt as though he was next to him. His hand still held onto the trigger; it was when the boy moved closer where he pushed down.

BANG BANG BANG

Again with the three gun shots yet the boy just stood there with his right arm stretched out. Once again he released the bullets to the ground as he continued to step forward a few paces every so slowly. There was a flash of gold as his hair became golden, an angry look stretched across his face and he continued to step forwards.

"Gohan, calm down," The Girl pleaded as she ran up to him and grabbed on. Her hands smoothly ran across his green top as she rubbed his chest as he paused. "Just leave this low life alone."

"I can't, he tried hurting you and he needs to pay!" Gohan hissed from his lips as she attempted to pull him back but failing. "It's the low lives like him that deserve to be punished."

"Just leave him to the police, please Gohan, come back home with me," Videl once again pleaded, her left hand slipping off his chest and moved down onto his clenched fist as he loosened up. His angry scowl quickly disappeared as he released a small smile, yet she felt her hand be brushed off him and within a second he was gone.

Videls eyes moved to the man where she saw Gohan knock him to the ground unconscious and she let of a loud sigh. Gohan just stood there with a slight grin on his face as he ruffled his hair, looking rather gormless in the process.

"What? I would rather take him back not squirming."

"You're impossible Son Gohan!"

* * *

Two hours later Videl Satan laid on a king-sized double bed with nothing on except her duvet covers over the top of her body. She looked up to the creamy white ceiling of her bedroom whilst she heard the sound of news reporters on the television in the corner of her room. Quickly she sat up, the duvet cover falling of her breasts as immediately she pulled it back up and turned around to face the television. She watched herself on screen as the reporters were going on a field date about her assassination attempt; she remembered how manic it was after dropping that man of at the police station. It seemed that man was to be punished more after trying to kill Satan City's Golden Girl. She shuddered at the thought as she waited for her fiancé to return to the bedroom.

It wasn't long before he returned, he held onto two plates of spaghetti. One was piled so much higher than the other one as he entered the bedroom and she knew immediately that the normal-sized portion was hers.

"Piggy," she joked as he passed her plate and took a seat next to her. Already there was a large portion of spaghetti dangling from his mouth as in one simple yet smooth movement, he slurped it up and smiled.

"If you don't get eating, I won't be able to stop myself getting yours." He winked as he shovelled in another large mouthful of food. It wasn't long before he devoured the whole plate, yet when he finished, Videl still had over half of hers remaining. He stared at her food, his eyes dropping ever so slightly as she released a giggle and held the plate closer to him. For a second she could have sworn she saw drool seeping out of his mouth.

"Have it Gohan."

"I don't want it, it's yours Vi."

She laughed ever so gently as she placed it on his lap. "Have it, I'm not very hungry after today plus I have to get ready to see my father. "

"Can't I convince you to stay with me? That way I know you're safe."

"I can't, he misses me so much since we moved in together. It's alright for you because you're family live just round the corner, but he lives a four hour flight trip away and the lifestyle of a famous world hero is a busy one," Videl said as she rolled her eyes. She stood up, allowing the duvet cover to fall down and exposing her naked body to Gohan. Quickly, she turned around so all he could see was her back and her rear.

"Hey I was enjoying that!"

"Eat your food or you'd be enjoying it splashed over your face."

"Oh how I enjoy you being feisty." He laughed, once again scooping another spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth as she slipped on some black skinny jeans. "HEY!"

"Pervert," she hissed under her breath, knowing that he would still be able to hear her; she continued to get changed while she heard him put the plate on top of another. Then she felt her body being touched by his hard chest, his hand rubbing across her front as he smoothly turned her around. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she moved her head in closer for a kiss. They were inches apart, heads slowly moving towards each other when all of a sudden they both paused at the mention of Eraza and Sharpener on the news.

"Anne Marie reporting live outside the current hostage situation in Satan City Mall. It seems the situation has changed for the worst after the revelations of Miss Satan's closest friends being inside. It seems the criminals are asking that the release of the hostages will only occur if Miss Satan takes their place. Local authorities are now trying to contact her, yet her whereabouts are unknown, but now we show you a live stream video directed to Videl Satan."

The television screen turned black for only a few seconds. The light quickly flickered on revealing four men; in three of their arms were large guns, yet the large man was defenceless and stepped forward. Two more men came onto the screen, both of them holding both Eraza who was wide awake and an unconscious Sharpener. His face was bloody, bruises seeped over his skin and immediately people can tell that he tried to put up a fight. Eraza was silently crying yet the tears were noticeable enough for the camera to pick up.

"Videl Satan, you better be watching," the husky voice of the man without any weapons said. "If you want to save your friend's lives, I suggest you trade yourself, though we don't want any funny business. Surrender yourself and if we see that worm Saiyaman snooping around, it's bye-bye Eraza and Sharpener."

With that the transmission stopped and Videl sat down on the ground. "I have to do it Gohan, or they'd kill them!"

"I'm not letting you go in there alone though, Let me deal with them."

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING? THEY SAID NO SAIYAMAN SO YOU CAN'T GO WALTZING IN!"

The Son boy chuckled. "They never said anything about a super fast Saiyan that can kick their butts in a matter of seconds."

It was then when a smile stretched across her face, she had a plan and she knew it was going to work.

* * *

They walked hand in hand as they were surrounded by camera flashes. It was some trek up to the chief of police; the press were having a field date as they saw Videl Satan's fiancé for what some of them believed to be a first time. They continued walking as questions were thrown at them as though they were a ball being kicked around the football pitch.

"Miss Satan do you have any comments?"

"Is Saiyaman likely to turn up?"

"Where have you been?"

"When's the big day?"

"Are you really going to surrender yourself?"

"How many weeks are you if you're bringing the wedding forward?"

The Satan girl clenched her fist as Gohan sped up his pace, now practically dragging her along to avoid any incidence with the press having a trip to hell and back. He could tell she was angry and upset; it wasn't easy for him seeing his two closest friends being held at gunpoint. They reached the front of the crowd, looking on at the mall when the chief of police greeted them.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" the Chief asked in a low voice. "Can't we send a team in after you?"

"I'm positive Chief, protecting innocent people is my job so I'm willing to go in there, but how do we know if they will keep their end of the deal?"

"We don't."

Videl sighed as she let go of her hold on Gohan's hand. She saw the man who spoke exit the front entrance of the mall, both Sharpener and Eraza followed behind them with guns held to their heads.

"Aww, Miss Satan has arrived with her fiancé," the man taunted and as he spoke, he threw a microphone towards her. "It will be heartbreaking to separate such a sweet, yet weak couple so the two of you walk forward or these two will get a bullet engraved in their heads."

Gohan smirked. He knew covering his muscles and wearing glasses would make him seem weak, but he didn't know that they would try to take the both of them in exchange. They were making a huge mistake, no one messed with him and his close ones. No one at all unless they wanted to suffer and making them suffer seemed to be his top priority. The crime fighting couple began walking towards them, unknown to the criminals that they were inviting one of the most dangerous men into their grasps. Eraza and Sharpener began walking towards the two, the blonde boy's hand slipped on top of Eraza's as he clutched it tightly. Tears streamed down her face as they continued to walk forward. The four of them paused when they were standing in front of each other where the girls immediately exchanged a hug.

"They're...going...to...kill...us..." Eraza whispered whilst Gohan had an alarmed look on his face. "They're not going to let us live!"

It was then when the four heard manic laughter, the leader stepped forwards. In his right hand a ball of Ki was being formed as he let of another manic laugh.

"My plan, it worked and you brought Son Gohan straight to me! But now you must die Videl, YOU ALL MUST DIE!"

The ball of Ki flew straight towards them, Eraza let of a loud scream as Videl clutched onto her tightly. There was no way Gohan would let them all die, she knew of his power and if this guy can use Ki, then he had met his match. The crowd screamed with the girl, the police began shooting at the other guys with weapons, yet their bodies materialized as soon as the bullets hit. Dust gathered high in the area surrounding Videl and the others.

"What...the?" the Chief hissed. "What in Kami's name is happening?"

No one was able to reply, the gust cleared revealing Videl, Eraza and Sharpener lying on the ground. Standing in front of them with golden hair was Son Gohan.

"So the rumours are true, the Delivery Boy still lives and its Gohan... Marvellous."

"Who are you?" Gohan growled. "How can you use Ki?"

"I am Kishima and the power of Ki, why I have no idea. It comes naturally to me as it does to you Saiyan." Kishima said. "Though I am not here to talk, I'm here to kill you and you're fiancé before trouble really comes about."

Kishima launched his body towards the hybrid Saiyan, his long blue hair flaunted behind him as he moved at a speed no human can keep up with. His right fist slammed straight into Gohan's left as he jumped back in pain. He looked down at his arm to see a large burn mark and then looked back at Gohan. Electricity began to circle him as a flash of lightning occurred in the sky. Once again Kishima charged full pelt only to be knocked down to the ground by Gohan's left fist.

It was Gohan's turn to attack. To the onlookers it looked as though he disappeared and by the time he reappeared, he was straddling this other man. His right fist slammed down into his stomach as he coughed up large chunks of blood.

"What a waste of time," Gohan muttered under his breath, a large grin stretched across Kishima's face as with his left arm he pulled out a switch.

"I told Miss Satan no funny business and look what I got," he cried. "I can destroy the mall in an instance, perhaps I can take you out with me. You see I have planted high powered explosives around this area and in me, you would be lucky to survive."

"Don't."  
"My job is to take out as many people with you as possible. Goodbye!"

With that the man pressed the button quicker than what Gohan could react. The mall exploded and all the half-breed Saiyan could see was a golden light.

* * *

Videl fell to the ground with the explosion, she heard the scream of Gohan as she attempted to stand up, but she felt weak.

"GOHHAANNN!" she screamed, but there was no response.

"GOOHHHAAANNNN!" she screamed a second time, but there was nothing. The aftermath of the explosion began to clear as she saw parts of the man who caused this all over the place. Her eyes continued to search; tears welled within them until she noticed a large body laying on the ground. She ran over to him and a sigh of relief was on her face as she knelt down next to his body. There were small amounts of blood from cuts across his face, but he was fine. He was just lying there smiling.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screeched as she punched him in the stomach. He sat up and grabbed onto her shoulders, smiling like a fool. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"I've been through worse explosions and still came out alive. You need to lighten up and relax a little Vi!"

"I NEED TO LIGHTEN UP AND RELAX? YOU NEED TO GROW SOME BRAIN CELLS OR DID BUU KNOCK THEM ALL OUT OF YOU; I'M NOT HAVING YOU KILL YOURSELF BEFORE OUR UNBORN BABY IS BORN!"

"Wait.. you said... what... unborn baby?" he sputtered surprised. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Don't scream it out for the world to hear!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes!" she growled as Gohan fell back to the ground unconscious. From behind her she heard someone crying behind her. She turned her head to see a man with a large afro and an athletic body standing next to a pink blob.

"My Princess is pregnant!" Hercule Satan cried as he too fell to the floor unconscious, yet was stopped by Buu grabbing onto him.

"Oh shit!"


End file.
